The present invention is directed to a fishing hat and sun shade particularly useful for sightfishing. Sightfishing is generally done in shallow water, usually from about six inches to about six feet deep. Sightfishing requires the fisherman to see the fish and present the bait or fly to a particular fish or target, such as a specific log or rock where fish may lay.
Seeing the fish is sometimes difficult because of sunlight reflecting off the water. Additionally, obstacles, such as moving or choppy water, make it difficult for the fisherman to see in the water. With saltwater sightfishing, many factors create movement, such as the wind, the tide, the current, the boat and the fish. In freshwater fishing, the rocks and logs on the bottom of the rivers and streams, as well as the high speed of the water, create ripples on the surface, again making it difficult for the fisherman to see through the water. When the water is clear, the surface glare and reflection make seeing even more difficult.
For years people have shielded their eyes from the sun by creating a shade with their hand above their eyes, thus leading to the creation of the hat bill. And for years fisherman have created peripheral shade with their hands cupped around their eyes. A need was thus created for a hat that incorporates both types of shade while leaving the wearer's hands free for other uses.
Currently available hats do not adequately block the sun, making it difficult for the fisherman to see the fish. For ideal vision, a fisherman would look through a tunnel that extends from his eyes to the water. The more the peripheral light is eliminated, the better the vision is. Additionally, it is desirable to have increased eye protection from the sun, hooks and lures.
Thus, a suitable sightfishing hat creates a tunnel effect while providing an aesthetically pleasing design. A hat that provides a shaded area around the face allows the wearer to see through the water without eye strain and provides much more clarity. Additionally, a fishing hat should be constructed of such a material so that it can float in the water in the case that it is blown off the fisherman's head.